With the growth of the Internet, websites and other web services that manage user accounts have become ubiquitous. Such sites and/or services may provide various ways for users to interact with other users over the web, for example, to sell items, provide digital content and/or resources, or the like. These sites and/or services may also provide the ability for user's to manage account-specific information and/or other private information that should not be shared with other users or third-parties. To access this private information, many websites may require a user to log in or otherwise be authenticated first. However, providing such account-specific and/or private information may pose challenges to the websites and/or the service providers.